Blind Love
by Lostand1TreeHillfan
Summary: “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind." Thats what William Shakespeare said. So should it really matter if he's blind? If he can't see her? Well, he does see her. Like no one has ever before. And that scares her, more than ever.
1. StRaNgErS

**Blind Love**

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." –William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

"Please Peyton?" Brooke pleaded to her best friend. "You haven't dated anyone since Julian, and it would be good if you go out."

Peyton sighed, "I do get out Brooke. I get out and go to work everyday."

Brooke snorted in disagreement. "Going to work doesn't count." She walked up to Peyton's desk and leaned on it. "Please come with me. It's just a family picnic at the Scott's."

"Brooke I don't even know anyone that's going to be there."

"Um, me, Haley, Nathan, Jamie. Do I need to go any further?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow teasingly.

"There's gonna be more people then that, and you know it." Peyton countered.

"That's _so_ not the point. Please come?"

"No."

Brooke heaved out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. But I don't know how I'm gonna tell Jamie his best friend wouldn't come…"

Peyton stood up from the desk, "Oh, no. Leave him out of this. That's not fair."

Brooke smirked, _too easy_. "What's not fair? How I'm gonna tell Jamie your not coming, or how upset he'll be?"

Peyton groaned and leaned back against her desk and began to massage her temples with her pointer fingers. "Fine. I'll come." She heard Brooke squeal in victory. "But on one condition." She turned back to Brooke and watched her nod. "You can't set me up with anyone."

Peyton watched as Brookes smile turn to a frown. "Fine."

"What?" Peyton thought that was way to easy.

"Fine." Brooke said. She waved her hand around, "Okay, now that you're coming, let's go get some coffee."

They made their way out of Tric and down into town. They came in front of Brookes Cloths over Bros. "You can go ahead, I should check to see if Millie wants to come." She nodded across the street at Karen's Café, the very café they went to everyday for breakfast. Peyton nodded and made her way down the sidewalk, when her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Mia. How's the tour?" She asked as she continued walking. "What? What do you mean they're canceling it?" She paused a brief second to make sure she was hearing right. "They would have called me." She continued walking. "It doesn't matter they just decided to do it this morning, they should have called me when they were _thinking_ about canceling it." Peyton began to yell into the phone as she came to the intersection. "Put the manager on the phone. I don't care if he's busy."

She rolled her eyes as she brushed passed a person and stepped off the curb into the street, not even noticing the truck that came into the corner of her eye. She heard calls of her name, Brooke and Millie, off in the distance. Peyton turned slightly in the direction of the truck, and braced herself for impact. But before the truck could hit her, she felt a strong grip on her elbow, as she was pulled back onto the curb into the arms of a stranger. The trucks horn sounding off in the distance. She could see Brooke and Millie over the man's shoulder as she hooked her arms around his waist to steady herself. His bare waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a calming voice that made her breath hitch in her throat. She looked up at him expecting him to be looking at her, but he was looking in a completely different direction. He had sunglasses on, while he was shirt-less and wearing black shorts covering up his knees. He held a basketball in the one hand, along with a leash that was hooked to a German Shepard. He was still holding onto her waist when she started to back out of his embrace.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." She let out a breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She wasn't sure if her heart was beating on pure adrenaline or because this half naked man still had a hand on her waist. Either way, she decided she liked the feeling.

"Good." He said, as he smiled down at her. He let his hand slip back down to his side as he heard rapid footsteps approaching. This gave her one second to look at him. Her eyes started at his face. His cute, but oddly shaped nose; luscious pink lips; clean-shaven cheeks, with a strong jaw line. Her eyes fell southward at his tanned, and toned chest. Her daydream got the best of her, as she started to fantasize about being pulled into his strong chest, and being hugged by such muscular arms. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was starring at him. She glanced back up to see if he caught her, but he gave no indication what so ever.

"Peyton are you okay!?" Brooke said as she made her way over to her. Followed by Millie, who had the same look of concern sketched onto her face.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said still eyeing the attractive stranger. Before turning back to Brooke, but it seems her eyes were somewhere else at the moment.

"Good thing this nice man saw the truck coming." Brooke said teasingly as she checked him out. She turned back to Peyton and gave her a nod as if saying 'nice job'.

He let out a chuckle. "Not exactly." His dog next to him groaned. "Well, I must be going. It was nice to meet you." He switched the basketball into in left hand, and tightened the dogs leash in his right. He just turned away when her voice stopped him.

"Wait, I never got to thank you." He turned back in the general direction he heard the voice from.

"You don't have to." He smiled gently.

"At least let me buy you a coffee or something." Peyton returned the smile.

"You don't have to do that. A simple thank you will suffice. Besides I have to get going." His dog began to pull him towards the street.

"Thank you." She said as he turned around to leave, but throwing a smile at her over his shoulder.

Brooke spoke up, "Can she at least have your name?" Peyton jammed her elbow into Brooke's side.

He turned back around in the middle of the street. "It's Lucas." He tuned back around and began to bounce the ball in his left hand as he began to jog away with his dog right at his side.

Brooke began to rub her side and gave Peyton a look. "I can't believe you just let him get away."

Peyton smiled sarcastically at her, and put her cell phone in her purse, forgetting about the conversation she had on it moments earlier. She began walking across the street and into the café with Millie and Brooke following her. They all took their normal seat at the counter. "I can't believe I'm still friends with you."

"Brooke cut it out."

"No. I saw you checking him out. You thought he was cute."

"Brooke-"

"Hi girls." Karen came up to them from the other side of the counter. "The usual?"

"Thank god you're here Karen. Peyton just let a perfectly good guy slip through her fingers. Please can you knock some sense into her?" Brooke turned to Peyton and stuck her tongue at her, and Peyton returned the gesture.

Karen's eyebrows rose. "Really? How did you meet?" She asked Peyton.

Millie spoke up. "He saved her from being mauled by a truck."

"That's romantic." She smiled at Peyton.

Peyton groaned, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

Karen smiled, "I don't do sides. What did he look like?"

"Well, he had blond hair that was pretty short, a very cute upturned nose, about six foot, wearing shorts….um, I don't recall if he was wearing a shirt…do you remember Peyton?" Brooke teased which caused Millie to chuckle, and Peyton to throw a sugar packet at Brooke's head. Brooke began to laugh. "What? You were the one starring at him for like ten minutes." She said pointedly.

"It was not ten minutes!" Peyton exasperated.

"Might as well be." Millie whispered, as Karen watched the girls amusingly.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Yes. Fine. He was shirtless."

Karen kinked her eyebrows. "Peyton, did he have a basketball and a dog with him?"

Peyton looked at her confused. "Yeah, he said his name was Lucas. But I didn't get a last name…why?"

Karen mouthed a 'wow'. "Small world."

"Why?" Brook asked.

"He's my son." All the girls were starring at her in shock.

Brooke was the first to break the silence with a gasp. "Oh. My. God. This is perfect! Now you can get his number!" They all began to laugh. "I'm serious." Brooke pouted.

Karen looked at Peyton, "You know, if you wanted to get to know him better, I'm all for it." Karen watched as Peyton began to think about it. "But there might be something you want to know…"

"What?" Peyton asked. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up, but there was something about him that made her want to know more.

"He might be a little…_different_ then the guys you've dated before."

"Why? Is he crazy or something?"

"Peyton, she said _different_ from the guys you dated…" Brooke tried to joke, but Peyton gave her a stern look. "Sorry, her words not mine."

"Anyway, what's wrong with him?"

"Oh Peyton, nothing is _wrong_ with him. He's perfectly normal…he's just…."

"He's what?"

"He's blind."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, this is going to be a rather short story, maybe 5 or so chapters. This was originally going to be a long one shot, but I didn't feel like writing it all out at once, I like to think things through. I know I haven't updated my other stories, but I promise chapter 3 of Placebo is almost done. I got the majority of it written, so I promise to have it up as soon as I can (which should be within the next week. I am shooting for this Sunday). My muse just works at really weird times, so who knows what story will be updated after that (I'm thinking it will be Insomnia). This chapter has some mistakes, so I may come back to fix it later.

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you think I should continue it.**


	2. DaRkNeSs

**Disclaimer: If I owned OTH Chad and Hil would be back for season 7. But since I don't, OTH will never be the same…(I do not own One Tree Hill. Just this storyline.)**

**Blind Love**

_What you lose in blindness is the space around you, the place where you are, and without that you might not exist. You could be nowhere at all." – Barbara Kingsolver_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

His eyes shoot open- or so he thinks. He can't really tell anymore. He blinks a couple more times to make sure he's actually awake. He does this every morning, before he moves a single inch. Once he finally believes he's awake he reaches to his right for the voiced alarm clock. He punches a button that's located to the right of it." 6:12." It says in a robotic voice. He smiles a little, satisfied at himself. He actually slept in today. Usually he gets up between four or five for his morning jog. Well, if he was telling the truth, it's the time he woke up every morning not being able to fall back to sleep. It seems that sleep is one thing he can't get lately and he's getting tired of it, in more ways than one.

He sits up; stretching his arms, scratching the back of his dirty blond head. He feels his back crack as a grunt is heard from the end of the bed. He smiles again as he goes to sit at the edge of the bed reaching his hand to the right to scratch behind the ears of a giant fluff ball. He hears the dog yawn, and start to lick his fingers.

"Wanna go outside buddy?" Over the years his companion has been of great help. The multi-colored German Shepard is young, only going on four years old, but still acts like a puppy. He is lovable, but extremely protective of his owner.

The blind man feels the dog jump off the bed and goes over to the door that is located only a few feet away of the bed. He laughs a little at the dog's eagerness. He stands and walks his way around his bed over toward the door, keeping his left hand out to feel for the doorknob. He knows his house like the back of his own hand. After all, it is his child hood home. He just recently moved back into his mother's house just so he could find his own nearby.

He spent the last nine years up in Britain, four of those years studying English literature at the college of NCW (New College of Worchester). It was a great college for the blind, and just what he needed. The other 5 years he was busy going back and forth from place to place. It varied from visiting his family at home, back to his house in Worchester, to visiting other countries of the world.

He spent those years writing two separate books: _Unkindness of Ravens_, the story of the hardships he went through high school blind, and how his Uncle Keith was shot by his brother right before his mother and him were about to get married. His second book was about all the places he's traveled to, all the adventures he's had. It's basically about not giving up, and how people can do anything if they put their mind to it. Both books ended up on the _New York Times Best Seller's List_ at one point or another, making him the youngest author for his first book, which was put out when he was only nineteen. His second book came out seven years later when he was twenty-six. Since then, he has not typed one word on his laptop. He would sit for hours just waiting for the inspiration that never came.

He steps out on the porch and feels the little gust of wind flow by his legs as his dog shoots out behind him, down the steps and onto the grass. He feels the railings trying to find where it ends so he can go sit on the steps. As he does so, he can slowly feel the heat of the rising sun hit his face. It's the closest thing he can feel to "seeing" the sun. One thing he hates about being blind is not being able to see beauty anymore. He has people describe it to him, making him have a vivid picture in his mind. He faintly remembers what the sunrise looks like, the look of a cloudy day. But each day, the memories get more and more blurry.

He was eight years old when he went blind. A surgery gone bad, is how the doctors put it. He was having surgery on his sinus cavity when his brain hemorrhaged putting him in a coma for almost two weeks. When he woke up, he was blind. Within the past ten years or so, he has had about 4 surgeries to try to regain his sight, but they all failed. The closest thing he got to see was little shadow of light for the first two days after he woke up. It was his third surgery. The doctors tried again the next year, but it didn't work. So he quit trying. He simply gave up the fact that he will ever see again.

At twenty-eight, it's not like anything's changed. All he sees is darkness; an abyss like place with no walls, or door of light, just the never-ending black. He hates the color. Always have, and always will. But he's used to it; he's accepted it. After all, it's been about twenty years. He sighed dramatically, _twenty years…_ Has it been that long since he last seen colors? The sunset? Yes. It has.

"Steinbeck. Come on boy." He calls his dog back to him, and pats his side as he stands back up. He was just about to pull the door open when he hears a car pull up to the curve. He pauses a moment just to hear the car door open and slam shut. He hears the person take slow steady steps towards the house down the walkway. A woman, no doubt. She seems to be wearing heels. He jogs through his memory trying to think of a face to fit with the steps. It's so familiar.

Then it clicks. He smiles, and leans himself on the railing. "Well, well, well…If it isn't Haley James Scott." He hears the steps stop suddenly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Haley James has been his best friend since he was eight and she was four. It was a large age gap, but the only reason they always hung out was because their parents were such great friends. They had met previously, but got so much closer when he went blind. She would comfort him, as much as a four year old can. He was always very thankful to have her as a friend. Even years from then when she fell in love with his stepbrother Nathan. Nathan had transferred her sophomore year, when Lucas was away at college. Lucas knew he had a brother, but never took the time to look for him. When Nathan and Haley were in their junior year, they decided to get married, only to have a son three years later.

"How do you do that?" She asks with a laugh taking more steps forward.

"Do what?" He asked feigning innocence.

"That thing. The creepy psychic thing." She now stood right in front of him.

"You're my best friend Hales." He smiled at her. "Now give me a hug." She smiles even though she knows he can't see it, wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you Lucas Scott."

"I missed you too." He lets her go, and leans back against the railing. "What are you doing here? It's Friday, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"It's the summer Luke. I got out a week ago. She bends down to pet Steinbeck who is sitting right next to Lucas at attention, ready to be given any order by his owner.

"Then what the hell are you doin' here at six-something in the morning?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

"I got a lot of shopping to do for the party." She glanced back up to his amazingly blue or gray eyes, she can't really tell anymore. "You're comin' right?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of stuff I gotta get unpacked."

"Lucas please. It's been awhile since everyone has seen you. They all miss you."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine. I just don't know what to tell Jamie. I mean you are his favorite uncle. He'll be crushed you wouldn't come." Haley said as she spun on her heel to sit down on the chair a few feet away.

"Don't even start Hales-" He said as he turned back and walked into his room.

"What on earth do you mean? I'm just telling the truth. He'll be crushed." She stated innocently as she followed him. She knew that one mention of his nephew; he would be putty in her hands.

"You're really mean, you know that?" He asked as he went through his suitcases feeling for his shorts and running shoes.

"Yes, yes I know." She waved him off. "So you're coming then." She stated in a determined voice. She watched as he nodded and continue to shuffle through his things. "What are you looking for?"

"Shorts and shoes. I need to go for a run." He could feel as she slightly pushed him to the side. He stood there and sighed in aggravation. "I can find it myself you know." Lucas felt her put his shorts on his shoulder, and put the shoes in his hands, making sure his sunglasses were on top.

"I know you can. I just wanted to make it more easy." She put her hand on his shoulder, "You know, its okay to ask for help sometimes." She replied cautiously. He has always been one to do things on his own, and never wanted any help what so ever.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"Sure." She said sincerely. "Okay, well since your going for a run, I'm gonna go and get this shopping done. I have to many places to go, and not a lot of time to do it in." She made her way towards the door. "Take it easy okay?" He nodded and smiled at her mother like tone. "I'll see you this afternoon. Around two-ish?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." He began to feel his way toward the bathroom door.

"Promise?" She called to him playfully as she was half her way out the door.

"Promise." He shouted back in the same tone. He could hear her sigh in content as she shut the door.

"_To be blind is not miserable; not to be able to bear blindness, that is miserable."- John Milton_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have been great! Pretty uneventful chapter, boring to write, and probably to read (sorry), BUT next chapter will be more LP interaction! My favorite thing to write. Many mistakes here, sorry, but I felt you had waited long enough. If you have questions, ask in a review and I will PM you. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Colors of Love on a Canvas

**A/N: I made a mistake last chapter…Nathan is Lucas' half-brother, not step brother. Dan is their father; Keith died in a car accident, and Dan left town. But that's not really in this story…**

**Blind Love**

"_Love, though said to be afflicted with blindness, is a vigilant watchman . . ." – Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Colors of Love on a Canvas of Uncanny Purpose**

_-She's falling.-_

"I can't believe your making me do this." Peyton had been griping about this the whole walk over to Nathan and Haley's.

"Oh come on, stop complaining. You know as well as I do you can't wait to see Lucas." Peyton opened her mouth, probably to deny the fact when Brooke interrupted her. "-Liar."

"Hey, I came because you used Jamie as a guilt trip…"

"You're right. Lucas being here is just your plus." Peyton was about to argue, but instead just rolled her eyes. She was right, after all.

They made their way up the pathway, bypassing the house, and into Nathan and Haley's back yard. It was definitely more than a party than it was a picnic. All around the yard was people they recognized as neighbors, with a few exceptions like Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Owen, and Deb. They saw kids running around with squirt guns at the far end of the yard, away from the pool, and the grille.

"Brooke, Peyton. It's good to see you could make it." Karen came up from behind them, holding hands with Lilly with Andy right behind her carrying a food tray. Peyton's eyes traveled over hers and Andy's shoulder, looking for _he who won't be named_.

"He should be inside dear." Karen can see right through her. But she decided to downplay it.

"Who?"

"Lucas. He decided to walk here, so he left early."

"Oh, no, no, no. I wasn't looking for Lucas…I was- I was making sure I locked the car." Peyton clapped her hands together.

"Peyt, we walked here…" Brooke whispered in her ear as Karen smiled and made her way past them. Peyton rolled her eyes, and followed Karen into the backyard.

_-She's falling.-_

They all entered just in time to see the kids run past the deck being chased by Skills and Nathan with water guns in their hands. "Luke, now! 6 feet to my right!" They all saw Lucas pop up from behind the railing, expecting the kids to get pelted with water, but were shocked to see the gun aimed at Skills. "Nooo!" It was to late because as soon as Lucas pulled the trigger, water came flowing out from the nozzle of the gun, shooting Skills directly in the chest.

"What the hell man?!" Skills began to squeeze out his shirt full of water, trying to drown out the sound of the kids laughing in hysterics.

"You said 6 feet to my right." Lucas said smiling down at him, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"No. I said 6 feet to _my_ right."

"My right, your right. What's the difference?"

"Well, apparently there's a _huge_ difference!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't blame me. You gave me the wrong coordinates." Knowing that he couldn't lie, he broke down into laughter.

"_Wrong coordinates my ass_." Skills mumbled under his breath, going inside to grab a towel. Hearing all the laughter from everyone outside brought a small smile to his face.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

About a half hour later, Skills finally accepted an apology from Lucas. It was after that, that Lucas found himself catching up with Haley. They were on the infamous deck talking about everything he's missed, and changed in the passed years. And that included her physical features.

"Haley- is Jamie still in that climbing faze?" Lucas dropped his hands from her face back onto the railing. He'd often find that the best way to create a picture of someone's face was to feel every nook and cranny of the person's countenance. But it is easier for him to do it to a person he's actually seen before…

"No, why?" Haley still hadn't noticed her friends who sat amazed behind her, waiting to be seen. She was used to it by now. How Lucas could tell every little difference in her face, all the worry, all the stress she was having just by feeling her face.

"You have new worry lines." About two years ago, Jamie was all over the place climbing a bunch of different appliances. It scared Haley so much that worry lines had formed on her brow. The time when Lucas came to visit, he had noticed the indentions that had formed. "Huh. Maybe you're just getting old." He teased her, earning a punch to the arm.

"Your older than me, you jackass." Haley playfully wined.

"Young at heart, Hales. Young at heart." Lucas explained simply. He smiled turned into one of confusion. "Haley-" He nodded his head over her shoulder. Haley turned around and was surprised to see both Brooke and Peyton there.

_-She's falling fast.-_

"Oh. Hey guys." She gave both of them a hug.

"Here we thought you were hiding from us." Peyton spoke up, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

"Yeah, we were looking for you everywhere." Brooke added.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been here." Lucas cleared his throat from behind. "Oh! Lucas, I'm sorry…I'd like you to meet-"

"Peyton. I remember." Lucas filled in. Of course he would remember her. The name had been in his head all morning. Every corner he took he hoped to catch a glimpse, or should he say, voice of her. "But I'm not sure I caught your name-"

"Brooke Davis. It's nice to see you again Lucas."

"Wait…you guys know each other?"

"It's a long story…" Peyton said softly.

"Actually it isn't. Come on Haley, I'll fill you in." Brooke began quickly, and not so subtly began to drag Haley in a random direction, shooting a wink at her blond friend over her shoulder.

"We'll…that was subtle." Lucas laughed as he cased a glimpse towards the women as they walked away, and then turned back to Peyton when she spoke.

"Yeah- um, Brookes not a very subtle person." Peyton nervously began. It was quiet for a few moments. The silence was a little awkward, but Peyton saw that his eyes were closed underneath his sunglasses, and began to inwardly wonder why. Of course, she was observing him to, which wasn't so subtle either. He slowly took of his sunglasses and began to rub his closed eyes with his pointer finger and his thumb, then stuffed his glasses into his pocket before turning back towards her.

"So- how do you know Nathan and Haley?" She didn't hear the question-well she did, but she just couldn't find her voice to answer. His eyes. Her first look into them made her breathing become rigged. If you asked her what was wrong in that moment, she would be swearing to you that she was having a heart attack. She began to clear her throat, but still nothing came. They were beautiful-his eyes. Grey, with a beautiful shade of blue right around the irises. It wasn't dark blue, not really anyway. No-more sky blue; like the ocean on a cloudy day. The greens, blues, gray's- all reflecting in his eyes. The sunlight now hitting them just adding to the beauty, making them shine-like the moon on water.

She had to laugh to herself. She was an artist and she couldn't put a name to this amazing color. But maybe it had no name; no it couldn't because it was _his_ color. Only his.

"-Peyton?" Lucas interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly as she finally found her voice.

"You okay, you sound flushed." He began to walk closer to her, with concern etching his brow. She didn't know what was happening to her. She couldn't get a hold of herself.

Pretty sure he could hear her heart drumming in her chest, she took a step back- not out of discomfort of his close proximity, but the way he was making her feel. Safe, scared, and comfortable…but mostly scared, but safe. Hell, she didn't know anymore. Confused as ever, she decided she needed to say something. Anything.

"No! No. I'm fine." She said just a little quickly. _Smooth._ "What-" Her voice cracked slightly. She felt like a teenager again. All shy over the boy she has a crush on. "What was the question?"

"How do you know Nathan and Haley?" The question wasn't really to break the awkwardness, but he was really interested. He wanted to know more about her. He didn't know what was happening. Why did he all of a sudden care about this stranger? After all they had only known of each other for not even a day, and here he was asking himself all of the questions he so deeply wanted to know about her.

Where was she from? What is she doing in Tree Hill? If the face matched the angelic voice.

"We-uh went to college together. Me and Brooke went to Duke, and we met there." It surprised her; he actually seemed genially interested. "Brooke and I babysat Jamie a few times, and- I don't know, I guess we became like family."

"You must have loved it. Jamie really loves you guys." He heard her chuckle softly, wishing he would be able to hear her _really_ laugh. He'd sure it'd be beautiful.

"Not as much as he loves you. He talks about you all the time, him and Lilly." Peyton saw him blush and thought is was the cutest thing. "You must be a great uncle- and brother."

"Thanks, I just wish I was around more in the past."

"Well, you're here now right? That's all that matters."

"I guess your right." He turned back around feeling for the railing of the deck, leaning back against it when he found it, still gazing at her. "My mom tells me you run a pretty successful record company. That's really impressive." The sincerity in his voice was astonishing.

"You're mom said that?" Karen has always been so modest. She met Karen about four years ago when she got out of college and moved here. She became a surrogate mother to both her and Brooke. Karen always said that they, including Haley of course, were the daughters she only dreamed of having.

"Yeah, of course. She talks about you all the time. I probably know more about you than you know about me." He finishes with a knowing smirk.

"I doubt that. I've heard so much about you I could write a book about you…oh wait, you already did that." They both shared a small laugh. "Which I read by the way. So there is no way you know more about me than I know about you."

"Ok, how about we call it a truce." He stuck out his hand, smirking as he did so.

She blushed, and was inwardly thankful that he was blind at this moment. "Deal." She shook his hand.

_-She's falling fast.-_

"Well, well. My big brother is making a move on the prettiest girl at the party, typical." Nathan came over slapping his brother on the back, leaning back against the railing with his arms crossed. "They're gonna start to catch on to your plan Luke. You better get a new system."

"And what plan would that be?" Lucas was used to this teasing banter he shared with his brother. Instead of saying '_I missed you'_, or '_you're the best brother in the world'_, they simply insulted each other. It's the way their relationship had always been, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Making the ladies think you're a charming, blind, successful author. When in reality, you're just blind. Sorry buddy." The shocked look on Peyton's face only lasted a minute before she was trying to prepare herself for a fight she thought was about to take place. The insulted look on Lucas' face slowly disappeared as a wide grin made its way onto his face.

"You're still an asshole I see, I guess a leopard really can't change his spots." He paused a moment to shake his head at him.

"It's good to see you big brother." Nathan pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"I wish I could say the same." Lucas said honestly.

When Nathan broke away, he turned his gaze back to Peyton. He began nodding his head at Lucas, raising his eyebrows at her and giving her a thumbs up. She just rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look that said, _'Grow up.'_

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. It seems like you have a lot of catching up to do." Peyton said, eyeing the both of them.

Lucas tried to hide his looks of disappointment. "You don't have to go."

"No, it's okay. Besides, there's too much testosterone here for me. I'll see you guys later." She walked away leaving the boys to reminisce, and catch up.

After about an hour standing at the grill with Nathan, he decided he needed to sit down for a while. He found himself a seat, he presumed by the pool, and sat down with his dog lying down next to him. He gently put back on his sunglasses, closing his eyes and concentrating on all the sounds going on around him.

That was how Peyton saw him. She was seated on the other side of the pool sitting with all the other girls including Haley, Brooke, Karen, Deb, and Mia. Every so often she found her eyes drifting back and forth from the conversations going on here, and the blond man across the pool. Her interest only wavered when Lilly came walking over towards the table, stealing the attention to everyone at the table. She went straight to Karen, and plopped herself down onto her lap, lying her head on her shoulder.

_-She's falling hard.-_

"Someone looks like their ready for a nap." The little girl shook her head, but nestled further into Karen's chest. "Yes, honey. You need to take a nap, come on."

"No, wait! Can I go sit with Lukey? I want him to tell me a story." Her mother considers this for a moment; "Pretty please?" the little girl does her best puppy dog eyes.

There was no way she could say no to that. "Yes, fine. _One_ story." They all laughed as she jumped off of Karen's lap, and sprinted towards Lucas. They were all surprised when she immediately jumped towards Lucas, only for him to catch her mid air, and set her gently onto his lap. Her giggling and laughing in the process, bringing an unbelievable, heart stopping (it seemed only to Peyton) smile to the mans face.

"Lukey! Stop!" He tickled her for a moment, trying to keep her laughing. 'Music to his ears' he would say.

"It's amazing how the rest your senses improve when you lose one of them." Karen and Haley were the only ones not surprised at the scene that had just taken place.

"It is amazing." Brooke established.

"No." Haley shook her head in disagreement. "_He's _amazing." Her look was directed at Peyton, giving her a sweet, innocent smile.

She looked down, shaking her head.

That conversation fizzled away as quickly as it started. The girls were now fully engrossed in talk about Brookes new addition to _Clothes over Bros. Baby Brooke, _Peyton thought it was called. She, in complete and all honesty was distracted.

Her eyes were fixed back to Lucas, who now had Lilly lying against his shoulder, her head in the crook of his neck. Peyton's heart swelled at the thought of what a great father he would make. He just heightened her feeling when he absentmindedly brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes, beginning his story.

_-She fell…Damnit.-_

* * *

**Ok. I am officially the worst updater in history of FF, and I will admit that. I suck. You guys have been amazing, and I don't deserve any reviews. But I really do enjoy seeing what you have to say about this story. This is definitely my most popular, which is why I love it so much. So, I'm not gonna ask for reviews. If you feel like yelling at me, telling me I suck; go ahead. I deserve it. I won't be offended…But I really do hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Questions that can be answered when reviewing:**

**1. What do you think of Peyton's reaction to everything?**

**2. Favorite quotes of this chapter?**

**3. Lucas…what do you like/dislike about him?**

**4. Want more of another couple/friendship? (Reminder- this mostly surrounds Leyton)**

**5. Characters realistic? (Reminder- AU story, so don't be mean. Lol.) **

**6. Like/dislike about story. What you want more of. (Drama, humor, tragedy etc.)**

**7. Anything else you want to add would be helpful. **


End file.
